Asquerosa Sangre Sucia
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Para el solo era una sangre sucia, Una Asquerosa Sangre Sucia  Dramione  Oneshot, Reviews.


**Asquerosa Sangre Sucia**

Por: Jenny Anderson

**Disclaimer**: Veamos, no soy inglesa, no tengo miles de euros en una cuenta en algún banco, jamás he visto a la reina, no tengo el cabello rubio, creo que es obvio que Harry Potter no me pertenece le pertenece a Rowling y a la Warner, esto es sin fines de lucro, ningún personaje me pertenece pero la situación si es mía, y agradecería que respetaras eso.

Para el reto de noviembre de la comunidad de retos a la carta. Esta ubicado en el 5 libro.

¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø

¿Como habían llagado a eso?, ¿Como había pasado eso?.

Esas dos preguntas bullían en la cabeza de la que era la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, mientras el se acercaba a ella, acorralándola. Acercándose lentamente como un depredador a su presa, como una serpiente a un ratón, con lentitud con precisión, con las pupilas grises brillando con determinación. Mientras ella sentía el corazón latiéndole en la garganta, mientras sentía las piernas pesadas, como si fueran de plomo, mientras sentía el frió de la pared en su espalda.

-"Que pasa Granger te ha comido la lengua la serpiente"- pero Hermione no sintió aquellas palabras como tales si no como siseos bajos y fríos y el seguía acercándose y ella era incapaz de correr, de esconderse -"Que fue lo que dijo el cara rajada acerca del comentario sobre mi querido Tío"-

Hermione recordaba aquellas palabras, las recordaba como si el rubio las hubiera pronunciado algunos minutos atrás, y no que hubieran pasado horas, recordaba la mirada angustiada de Harry, pero no podía decir nada, era como si su lengua estuviera pegada a su paladar, mientras el se acercaba, y ella no era capaz ni de sacar la varita de su túnica para apuntarle.

-"¿Que pasa Granger, te doy miedo?"-

Ella quiso gritarle, decirle que no era miedo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue tragar saliva por que lo único que la separaba de Draco Malfoy era un paso, un solo paso, y el la estaba mirando directamente a los ojos, con los ojos grises chispeantes, con la misma mirada que le había dirigido al salir del compartimiento del tren.

No pudo evitar el liguero temblor que la recorrio entera cuando el se inclino hacia ella con lentitud, cuando sintió la respiración del chico chocando contra la piel de su cuello, cuando sintió aquel cosquilleo caliente recorrerla entera, y tampoco pudo evitar cerrar los ojos, ni tensarse cuando el paso un dedo por su cuello con lentitud, sin tocarla pero haciendo que ella fuera conciente del calor de su cuerpo y que la piel del cuello se le erizara y que las manos comenzaran a sudarle.

Y entonces el se incorporo con lentitud, lentamente solo lo suficiente para que se miraran a la cara, lo suficiente para clavar la mirada en ella, para hacer que la respiración de la chica se volviera errática.

-"No me vas a gritar que me largue"- y las palabras se deslizaron entre ellos como un susurro y ella fue incapaz de articular palabra

Y ella sabia a lo que se refería, se refería al grito que le había dado en el tren, cuando el había lanzado aquella pregunta a Harry, cuando los había llegado a molestar, por que Harry no era un prefecto, y ella sabia que el se desquitaría, pero jamás pensó que seria así, que la acorralaría en aquel pasillo en semipenumbras de las mazmorras en medio de una ronda de prefectos, y el se inclino de nuevo sobre ella.

-"¿No me vas a gritar que me largue?"- Volvió a preguntar el haciendo de nuevo que las palabras se deslizaron a modo de sutil caricia sobre la piel del cuello de la chica, haciendo que las piernas le temblaran peligrosamente, sintió la respiración del chico subir con lentitud, hasta sentirla sobre los labios, entonces ella fue conciente de la calidez que desprendía aquel cuerpo, de aquel aroma que la envolvía completamente, un aroma fuerte y embriagante, oscuro como el propio rubio, fue conciente también de aquellas iris de acero que la miraban fijamente, y fue conciente de sus propias reacciones, de las manos sudando, de la respiración agitada del corazón latiendo desbocado, del calor que comenzaba a sentir recorriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Sin embrago Hermione se dio cuenta de el no la tocaba, estaba ahí a esa escasa distancia, pero no la tocaba, solo la perturba con su presencia con su calor.

Y fue eso lo que la hizo reaccionar, lo que la saco del estado en el que se encontraba, Malfoy solo estaba jugando, y ese juego lo podían jugar dos

Se pego más a el, pero sin tocarlo realmente, nada en su cuerpo ni en su expresión le hicieron saber si se había operado algún cambio en el Sly, seguía con aquella sonrisa y con aquella pose, nada había cambiado en el, era en esos momentos era un perfecto Slytherin que no dejaba saber lo que pasaba tras aquellas frías pupilas.

-"Que pasa Malfoy, te ha comido la lengua el gato?"- susurro ella

Malfoy la observo fijamente, un momento simplemente

-"Ahora eres valiente"- dijo el inclinándose más sobre ella y ella lo supo, ¡la iba a besar!. Iba a besarla, y en vez de hacer algo lo único que pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos esperar el roce de aquellos labios sobre los suyos, pero en ves de eso, lo que sintió fue el aliento del Sly en su oreja. -"Podría tenerte Granger, pero eres una sangre sucia"- murmuro y se incorporo levemente con una enorme sonrisa adornándole el rostro, se estaba vengando. Hermione sintió que un balde de agua fría había caído sobre ella, fue como si el le hubiera propinado una bofetada -"Una asquerosa Sangre sucia"-

Y sin más se dio la vuelta y desapareció por el pasillo, Hermione se quedo ahí, con las lagrimas retenidas tras los parpados, sin saber exactamente por que aquellas palabras la afectaban tanto, solo era Draco Malfoy, y lo que pensara Draco Malfoy no le importada, ¿Verdad?, ¿VERDAD?.

**Notas de la autora**

Pues a mi me gusto mucho como quedo, pero como siempre la ultima palabra la tiene ustedes, por cierto si les interesa leer una historia de Albus Dumbedore/Gellert Grindelwald , entonces dense una vuelta por mi blog, mi amiga Marin Silivant esta escribiendo una y ahí tengo el link, agradeceré sus comentarios, así como sus criticas.


End file.
